The Blind Doctor
by Feather in Book
Summary: /Spoiler saison 10\ Il ne voit plus. Il est perdu dans l'obscurité. Il pense que personne ne peut lui venir en aide. Il se trompe.


**Disclaimer:** **les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la BBC.**

 **Attention:** **cette histoire contient des spoilers sur la saison 10!**

 **Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **La saison dix de Doctor Who s'est terminée en me laissant de grosses déceptions en travers de la gorge, du coup je n'ai pas pu n'empêcher d'écrire ce petit O.S.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **The Blind Doctor**

Il avançait à tâtons dans le noir, sa main glissant sur la pierre froide, ses pas hésitants à chaque marche. Il aurait pu demander de l'aide à Nardole mais celui-ci n'aurait jamais accepté une chose pareille, il ne l'aurait jamais mené jusqu'à elle dans un tel état, pire encore il l'aurait empêché d'aller ouvrir le coffre. Le Docteur avait peur. Plus il se rapprochait de son but et plus il sentait les battements de ses cœurs accélérer dans sa poitrine.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Pourquoi il allait voir Missy alors que maintenant, alors qu'il était aveugle il se retrouverait plus vulnérable que jamais face à elle. Il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle sentirait sa faiblesse. Elle allait s'en servir contre lui, c'était dans sa nature et elle ne manquerait jamais une si belle occasion qu'il était tout bonnement entrain de lui présenter sur un plateau d'argent.

Il prenait un risque énorme, une fois entré dans le coffre ses lunettes lui permettraient de déterminer la position de Missy mais il ne saurait rien d'autre. Il ne pourrait pas lire une expression sur son visage indiquant qu'une idée malveillante venait de germer dans son esprit et encore moins l'empêcher de la mettre en œuvre. Il serait piégé dans le noir avec l'une des personnes les plus dangereuses qui soit. Elle allait sauter sur l'opportunité pour s'enfuir, peut-être même pour le tuer, pourquoi s'en priver après tout ?

Mais il avait besoin de parler pas à Nardole, il ne voulait pas d'une leçon de morale sa conscience s'en chargeait déjà assez bien toute seule. Il voulait parler et il avait le sentiment que Missy serait la seule en mesure de le comprendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il descendait depuis qu'il avait perdu la vue, mais jamais il n'entrait dans le coffre, il se laissait glisser le long de la paroi et restait là assis en silence dans le noir. Il voulait parler, il n'osait pas. Parfois il entendait Missy s'assoir contre le mur derrière lui elle sentait sa présence et sa détresse, elle en cherchait la source sans jamais poser de questions mais le Docteur ne doutait pas que les fois où il avait sollicité Nardole pour lui porter des choses elle n'ait pas fait preuve d'autant de retenue, qu'elle l'avait interrogé en agrémentant le tout par des menaces. Le docteur savait qu'il mentait en lui disant que Missy n'avait pas prononcé un mot, premièrement parce que Missy ne restait jamais silencieuse, deuxièmement parce que Nardole mentait très mal et le docteur avait distinctement entendu un de ses boulons lâcher la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur les parois métalliques, il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour ouvrir le coffre, les gestes étaient devenus instinctifs. A la seconde où les portes du coffre allaient se refermer derrière lui, Missy comprendrait. Il ne lui faudrait pas plus de quelques secondes pour réaliser que les lunettes ne servaient qu'à faire illusion elle était bien trop intelligente.

Il entendit la douce mélodie du piano s'élever à l'intérieur du coffre. Missy n'arrêta pas de jouer lorsqu'il entra. Les portes se refermèrent, il était prisonnier.

Perdu dans le noir.

La musique se fit plus joyeuse, Missy ne semblait pas être perturbée par son arrivé, mais peut-être le regardait-elle, il n'aurait su dire. Il fit un pas, puis deux, hésitant, il ne sait pas quoi dire, alors il dit son nom.

-Missy.

Murmure à peine audible. La peur il se déteste pour ça. Missy arrête de jouer, il entend le frottement de sa robe lorsqu'elle se tourne vers lui, il entend l'inspiration qu'elle prend lorsqu'elle s'apprête à parler. Mais elle ne dit rien. Une seconde. Elle a compris.

Plus rapide que ce qu'il pensait.

Il l'entend se lever, ses talons claques sur le sol dans sa direction, il fait un pas en arrière. Elle ricane, il n'aurait pas dû.

-C'était donc ça.

Voix suave, amusée, curieuse aussi. Que des mauvais signes, il a fait une erreur en venant ici, il ne peut plus faire marche arrière.

-Missy, répète –t-il.

Parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire, parce qu'il est effrayé, par sa faiblesse à lui, par sa folie à elle.

-Prends ma main.

Demande étonnante de la Time Lady. Si c'est un piège il est grossier, bien trop pour elle. Il ose espérer.

-Je ne peux pas la voir Missy.

Elle le sait, il veut quand même lui dire, les mots doivent sortir, ils font mal.

-Je ne peux rien voir, je suis aveugle.

-Je sais. Prends ma main.

Il ne bouge pas, ne comprend pas. Impatiente elle fait claquer sa langue contre son palais.

-Je ne peux pas, répète-t-il.

Un soupire ironique, il l'entend et le sent sur son visage. Elle est toute proche de lui.

Il sursaute, il sent qu'elle lui enlève ses lunettes, dernière lueur de conscience dans l'obscurité. Il veut l'en empêcher, elle est trop rapide. Maintenant il est vraiment perdu.

-Ma main, insiste-t-elle.

Il brasse de l'air, que peut-il faire d'autre de toute façon. Il ressent la chaleur de son corps pourtant il ne parvint pas à la toucher. Se joue-t-elle de lui ? Surement. Elle doit bien s'amuser avec le pathétique spectacle qu'il lui offre il n'aurait jamais dû venir.

Soudain il sent des doigts fins enlacer les siens, il garde les yeux clos mais même comme ça elle peut voir son trouble. Il est trop faible bien trop faible. Faible et perdu, complètement à sa merci. Il veut reprendre contenance et la repousser, mais il veut également lui faire promettre de ne jamais le lâcher. Elle rit à nouveau, un son délicat et angoissant, elle le connaît trop bien, elle sait ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

-Missy…

-tait toi.

Elle le tire vers le fond de la pièce, avançant doucement pour qu'il puisse suivre sans difficulté, il ne sait pas pourquoi elle se donne cette peine. Elle le fait s'assoir sur le lit, elle aurait pu s'enfuir pourtant elle est toujours là. Il aimerait voir son visage, savoir si sa soudaine douceur et son apparente gentillesse son sincère. Il ne peut pas savoir, alors il espère. Il n'aime pas ça, l'espoir fait mal lorsqu'il est vain.

\- Explique-moi, demande-t-elle.

Elle serre toujours sa main, sa voix est douce et accueillante, c'est ce qu'il est venu chercher, bonne raison de croire qu'elle lui tend un piège mais il a besoin de parler, les mots doivent sortir et il n'y a qu'elle. Alors il obéit, il lui dit ce qui s'est passé, les combinaisons qui les tuaient à petit feu, l'oxygène qui manquait. Il lui explique ce qu'il a fait, sa vie qu'il a presque sacrifié pour sauver Bill. Il ne regrette pas. Jamais.

Il sent les doigts de Missy lui effleurer les tempes, ses ongles griffes doucement sa peau, c'est volontaire, il le sait.

-Ce sont eux qui finiront par te tuer, tes petits animaux de compagnie.

-Bill est mon amie, je devais l'aider.

-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas entrain de t'aider maintenant alors ?

Missy savait trouver les mots qui font mal, elle avait toujours été douée pour cela, enfant déjà. Ses pouces continus à tendrement caresser ses tempes. Il est prisonnier, du noir comme de ses griffes.

-A quoi bon. Elle ne peut pas m'aider, personne ne peut.

Le souffle chaud de Missy se rapproche de ses lèvres, il essaye de reculer, elle l'en empêche.

-Moi je peux.

C'est à son tour de ricaner, elle est vraiment très douée. Les faux espoirs, sa gentillesse, lui rendre la vue que des jolis mots qui ne le feront que plus souffrir lorsqu'il sera bien certain que tout ça est impossible.

-Ton manque de confiance me vexe Docteur !

Elle minaude, elle s'amuse. Il veut hurler, il veut s'en aller, courir très loin. Il a déjà trop espéré, il doit sortir de là avant qu'elle ne commence à le détruire morceau par morceau. Il a voulu espérer, il a été stupide il n'y a pas d'espoir.

Soudain elle pose ses lèvres au-dessus de sa bouche, puis sur sa bouche, elle l'embrasse sans vergogne comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il est incapable de bouger, bientôt il sera incapable de penser. Missy presse ses doigts contre son visage, il sent une douce chaleur se répandre dans son crâne puis un picotement lui picorer les yeux et lui bruler les paupières.

Il comprend enfin ce qu'elle fait. Il essaye de s'éloigner horrifier à l'idée des conséquences que cela pourrait entrainer, des risques qu'elle est entrain de prendre.

-Non ! Arrête Missy !

Elle n'en a pas l'intention, elle l'empêche de partir, ses mains se serrent un peu plus fermement de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Tu gâches de l'énergie régénératrice ! Tu risques de…

Elle lui mord violemment la lèvre pour le faire taire. Le picotement dans ses yeux se fait de plus en plus fort, la chaleur se repend à une vitesse folle, il sent que quelque chose à changé mais n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. L'espoir traitre, toujours lui.

-Docteur.

A peine un murmure, la voix de Missy est douce. Elle abandonne ses lèvres non sans y avoir déposé un dernier baiser, elle lui dit qu'elle le mérite. Ses doigts abandonnent les tempes encore palpitantes du docteur, ils glissent le longs de ses bras jusqu'à ses mains autour desquels ils se referment à nouveau avec moins d'insistance cependant elle ne veut pas briser le contact.

Lentement il soulève les paupières, il veut voir son visage, savoir ce qui se passe vraiment dans sa tête.

D'abord la lumière l'éblouit, c'est un bon signe. Peu à peu les formes et les couleurs se distinguent, il peut voir le visage de Missy à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses traits sont étonnamment doux, elle a un sourire léger, elle l'observe avec curiosité. Rien dans son attitude ne laisse penser qu'elle vient tout juste lui rendre la vue, rien, elle n'a qu'une moue énigmatique collée aux lèvres. Elle lui à transmis de l'énergie régénératrice, un jour cela pourrait lui être fatal mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier.

-Tu risques d'en payer le prix plus tard, lui murmure-t-il.

Il ne sait pas comment exprimer sa gratitude.

Il est reconnaissant, inquiet aussi. Trop d'émotions. Il ne sait pas bien comment géré.

\- Tu aurais été grincheux si cet état avait duré. Je me suis évité d'avoir à mourir d'ennui.

Ses yeux pétillent : elle s'amuse encore. C'est tout ce dont il peut être sûr, il ne sait pas si elle est sincère.

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas te laisser sortir pour autant.

Parce que c'était très certainement son but, il n'en était pas certain mais cela pouvait être le cas. Elle hoche la tête compréhensive, lui comprend de moins en moins.

-Pourquoi Missy ?

Elle émet un claquement de langue agacé.

-Et pourquoi ne te contentes-tu pas de me remercier ?

Il baisse les yeux honteux, la remercie à mi-voix. Une des mains fines de Missy vient lui relever la tête, elle lui vole un baiser, encore un, elle est comme un chat qui tient une souris.

Il voudrait l'embrasser en retour mais il n'y arrive pas, il voudrait la remercier comme il se doit mais ne sait pas comment. Il veut rester, il ne peut pas. Plus il attendra ici et plus cela le déchirera de l'abandonner ensuite. Elle doit savoir, elle sait comment il fonctionne. Elle en joue, minaude.

-Si tu veux vraiment me remercier vient me voir plus souvent au lieu d'envoyer cette chose qui te sert d'assistant.

Il acquiesce, il a bien l'intention de revenir lui-même. Nardole ne sera que trop heureux de ne pas avoir à subir la présence de Missy.

Nardole.

Il allait devoir lui expliquer comment sa vue était revenue. La vérité ne lui plairait pas, tant pis, il inventera un mensonge et ça sera convaincant. Ses mensonges l'étaient toujours.

Missy l'abandonne sur le lit, brisant tout contacte avec lui. Soudain il à froid. Elle reprend sa place au piano, joue une mélodie légère, ne fait plus attention à lui. Il ne veut pas partir mais il le doit alors il se lève et apprécie de pourvoir voire où il pose les pieds. Il remet les lunettes qu'elle a abandonnées sur une table basse juste pour cacher la vérité à Nardole avant de trouver un mensonge convenable.

Missy l'appelle une dernière fois alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir.

-Ils ne sont pas éternels Docteur, ils partiront un jour. Tous. Tu ne peux pas les retenir.

Ses doigts s'agrippent au mur près de lui. Elle a raison.

-Je sais, souffle-t-il.

-Moi je resterais.

-Je sais, répète-t-il.

C'est un mensonge. Il referme les portes du coffre, voit qu'elle lui sourit une fraction de seconde. Il aimerait tant que cela soit vrai, il aimerait tant pouvoir la croire. Mille ans elle restera, ça il en a fait le serment, mais après ? Il ne peut pas être sûr.

Il ose espérer. Encore.

Il sait qu'il va souffrir.

Encore.

* * *

 **Review? : )**


End file.
